Rebirth by flame: the Spirit of Hope
by CrimsonGoldAzure3991
Summary: What if Madara had won? what if he had conquered the entire ninja world and there was no one left to stop him? or at least what if he thought so? An adventure of hope, redemption, friendship. with a little bit of humor and love mixed in R&R please.
1. Prologue: he who gave and he who took

Okay, hey everyone, this is my first fanfic. yeah if you wanna know more about me check the profile. at any rate, I intend to make this a great story. I intend to at least try. I really like the idea and think there are lots of angles. anyway, I'm going to update once a week. yeah, there are going to be a few OCs in this story and alot of the charactes will be OOC in the beginning. that is the point, but don't worry everyone will be back to normal in a few chapters kay? also, this chapter may seem very angst and tragic, but its just setting the backdrop. this story is about hope, redemption, and friendship. So please just stick with my here, or rather hop on board. just give the story a read and please review, review, review. review about anything and everything. this is my first fanfic so please help me out here. at any rate on with the show.

the management

prologue (part 1): passing on the fire

The dark haired man awoke screaming from the dream he had been having. He looked down at his hand. There was no blood them, at least not yet. He looked over at his lover, soundly asleep. He listened to her breathing; the sound alone was enough to bring him happiness. He wished he had the power to freeze time at exactly the point where it was now. He had met the girl at an anbu meeting just 2 years ago. they had always been compared to each other. she was 3 years his senior and considered the great uchiha genious of her graduating class. In the beginning she had hated him. She wanted to prove that she was stronger and better. He never really cared much about it, he actually kinda looked up to her. she was his senpai(senior) afterall. the passion she had for defeating him had turned int an infatuation. Soon that infatutation become love. his admiration had always been deeply rooted from love. so it was no surprise that they hooked up. He shook her gently to wake her up. Her eyes snapped open exposing a deep red with 3 dots.  
"don't worry, my dear Mayu-chan, its only me." Said the man

"Oh Itachi, dear please don't scare me like that" Said Mayuko deactivating her sharingan.

"Today is the day," Itachi said in a somber voice "Tonight it will be over, my life shall come to an end"

"oh dear, you are way too dramatic, you know that" said Mayuko leaning over to kiss here lover

Itachi was so in love with the fact that his wife could joke about virtually anything. She could make even one such as himself laugh basically on command. she could take something as serious and somber as killing and make you laugh about it. she could take away your pain. It was a power that he acknowledged above all else. He thought more of it then her status as the "princess of fire and the uchiha's crown jewel", her Mangekyou Sharingan, and her astounding good looks. She was and would always be his little Mayu-chan. When the kiss was over he vanished in a flash leaving his beloved to long for him in his absence.

Itachi stood in the dark and wet room below the peaceful village of konoha. Everyone was most likely asleep his thought to himself. He had a million and one thoughts running through his mind. His heart would have exploded if it hadn't been for the fact that he had long since done away with his emotions. Not in the sense that he didn't feel anything, but more in the sense that he could put them to the said for the greater good of things. He always knew this day would come, he had been etching away at his emotions strictly for this purpose. He knew what he must do. I no longer had a fear of it, he was completely calm and mastered as he stood before the village elders and the hokage.

"We trust that you weren't followed?" questioned Danzou

"No, Danzou-sama, I was not followed" replied Itachi humbly

"Good" said the village elders stepping forward

"Then let us waste no time," said the Danzou continuing on "today you have been given a mission, no more than that, it is a duty. It is your duty, to konoha and to the whole world. You have always been loyal to us, a true soldier. And now we are here to conclude this business relationship.

Itachi could have killed them; he could have no doubt killed them all with absolute ease. This mission was top secret and there were no anbu or guards around. He could have killed them and walked away from it all he told himself. However, the small voice in his heart held him back. _Remember the killing, the blood, the stench, the pain it causes_. He wanted so badly just to end their lives and then his own, he wanted to be free from all of it. Why was he born into this curse?_Think of Sasuke, of Mayu-chan, and of konoha village. We can not walk away from our duty._

"Well then, you have already been briefed numerous times. Today you are to commit the murder of every single Uchiha. Their extinction will bring about the ultimate peace for konoha. Failure will not be accepted. After you have finished, disappear. Kill yourself, leave the village, do what you like. You will no longer be a part of konoha or the ninja world. You will be nothing, but a ghost.

"Hai. I shall go now, Danzou-sama, elders, Hokage-sama" he said bowing to them each in turn.

"Itachi, please…" the 3rd was saying "do we really have to go through with this? We could try to continue negotiations. There are many different routes to take. It does not have to end like this. I feel for the Uchiha, and I feel you, Itachi. "

However, Itachi had long since given up on turning back. His mind was already made up. _There is no other course of action. This, I believe, is my true purpose. This is why I was born into the Uchiha. I know I may have not done much, but I will protect my village. Even being given an impossible decision like this, I will always live for my beliefs and my village__.__** But you don't want to do it do you?**__Of course, I don't who would?__** Then stop, we can just ignore the mission can't we?**__No, we can not! This is a matter of life and death. Not just for me, but for all that I hold dear._

**Later that day (during the massacre)…**

Itachi walked through the streets killing everyone and anything that moved. He easily took out the civilians, academy students, and genin. He knew that the same was going on elsewhere. All the Uchiha that had been on missions were on a goose-chase. They were all suicide missions meant for the Uchiha in question to perish. These were tasks such as the kidnapping of a Kage, or the forceful infiltration of another village's anbu base. The Uchiha being as arrogant as they were willingly took such rough tasks upon themselves. All they cared about was their stupid clan name, they were just searching for fame and glory. In fact, those that had been on team missions were going to be betrayed and killed by their very own teammates. This wasn't just a massacre it was genocide.

Elsewhere Madara had agreed to take on the Uchiha military police force, which he was more than capable of doing. Itachi made his way to Mayu-chan's house, he dreaded what he would face inside. _**We love Mayu-chan, we were going to propose to her next month! Spare her please, we must spare her.**__She is an Uchiha and a very famous one at that. They will be checking for her body.__** You heartless fiend! Oh foul and cruel beast, that you would slay your own beloved. And for what? The sake of a village that has forsaken you. **__The village has not forsaken me, I have forsaken myself as have all the Uchiha. From the start we were arrogant and selfish creatures. Rather than trying to be apart of konoha and form a true alliance with the senju clan, we cared only for power and tried to conquer them. We failed in every aspect measurable and this is the only path left to us. Death._

Mayuko had stayed in the house, rather than go out and face Itachi in public. It assured them some alone time. Mayuko understood Itachi. She did not hate or even dislike his actions. She was more than willing to give herself up for him and for the village, but there was one problem. She uttered the words and time had stopped, Itachi froze. Everything froze; Itachi's world was spinning out of control. _**She is…pregnant.**_ Itachi had no time to think of a plan, no time to think about consequences, he had no time to think period. So he didn't think, he told her to close her eyes. He kissed her goodbye and did a few handseals. In the next moment a large spinning hole emerged. It seemed like a mirror, in it a small mountain cabin could be seen.

"I was saving this for my escape, my love" said Itachi "but I guess kami-sama has other plans. Raise the child to be strong, but don't teach it ninjutsu. Do not tell it of konoha or of this event. I pray to dear god that it is not cursed with a sharingan. NOW GO!"

Itachi watched as his lover and unborn child walked through the portal. He then turned to face several shocked Uchiha jounin. He activated his Mangekyou and wasted no time in killing them all. He was scared to death, was anbu watching his movements. Would they be able to recognize his little cottage deep in the mountains near the old ruins of the whirlpool village? It didn't matter; he would defend his child with his life. He had just one more matter to attend to: his parents. He entered the house and to his surprise found his parents sitting and waiting for him. He couldn't kill them, not like this. They weren't even going to put up a fight.Why? He wanted to know, but did not have the strength. They probably wanted to ask him the same question. A dark silence filled the air. Fugaku was the leader of the Uchiha clan and was not to be taking lightly. However, Itachi had never even seen his father activate the sharingan.

"Any lasts requests?" said Itachi with an evil grin trying to seem maniacal.

"Drop the act son. I know you are perfectly sane. I also know why you betrayed us and I know what you will do from here." Said a rather expressionless Fugaku.

"Why…don't you resist?" asked Itachi near to tears on the inside.

"Well, I have come to see your point. I understand why the Uchiha must die. Not that I agree, but I understand. I have been betrayed by my own son, I no longer have the will to fight. We have lost, Uchiha is over" Sighed Fugaku.

"I see…" said Itachi hesitantly walking around behind his parents." Well then…"

"one last thing," this time it was his mother who spoke "I have provided you with a short instructional on how to change my body to a dummy corpse of Mayuko-san. Its on your desk"

"And why would need something like that?" questioned Itachi trying very hard to remain emotionless

"Call it a mother's intuition" she smiled at him. After, that there was nothing left to be said. He brought his blade down on them. His parents, those whom had given birth to him. Those who had raised him and taught him a fair amount of what he knew about the world. He cried, he just sobbed and cried. He didn't know what else to do, but he had to pull himself together. Sasuke would be home soon, he couldn't be seen like this.

He had not been able to do it. He could not kill his only brother, his beloved little brother. He had failed his mission. He ran towards the Hokage's tower crying. The 3rd had sensed Itachi coming and ordered his private anbu to leave. Itachi came in and relayed all the details of the massacre, except things concerning Mayu-chan.

"I see. so young Sasuke lives…" said the 3rd with a somber expression "I shall do my best to keep him safe. Itachi, what will you do now"

"I have no choice but to leave the village. I still want to protect it though, so I can not die just yet. My dreams are shot; there is now no chance for me to be what I wanted to be. However, there are still things to be done." With that Itachi turned to leave

"Anything else?" questioned the 3rd.

"Well…" Itachi considered telling him about Mayu-chan for a minute "no, nothing sir. I apologize for my failure"

"If it was anyone's failure it was mine. I'm truly sorry" said the 3rd bowing down before Itachi.

"Please, rise my teacher. You are not to blame" said Itachi with a slight tear in his eye. He opened the door and started out.

"You really are like him, Itachi. Minato, I mean. You and the 4th Hokage are more alike then you will ever know. I just wanted you to know that" smiled the 3rd.

Itachi merely left without saying a word. He used shunshin get to the boarder of the village. It was not really like he had anyone to avoid, anbu had been given strict orders to let him pass. He looked down at the village one last time. It was raining heavily, how ironically cliché he thought to himself. He looked up to let the rainfall hit his face, it was a pure feeling. He looked down at the village. He remembered all that had happened since his very birth. This had been his home, and he had fought for it. He thought back to what the 3rd had told him. A genuine smile graced his lips. He was similar to the 4th Hokage. How had the old man known that the 4th was Itachi's hero. Itachi had never told anyone. He had only had the opportunity to work with the 4th for 2 years, but that was more than enough. He had wished that the 4th could have been his jounin sensei. In fact, one of the last acts of the 4th had been to give Itachi his chunin jacket. The 4th was truly astounded by the genius of the young Uchiha and even slapped him on the back as a show of approval. Itachi had nearly cried out of joy at that time. Now looking back at the village, Itachi wondered what the 4th would think of him. Itachi turned to leave. As he did he said to himself _Uchiha Itachi is dead. His hopes, dreams, feelings and views are gone. The person called Uchiha Itachi no longer exists. He died along with the rest of the Uchiha. I am nothing, but a spirit. However, maybe I could be a spirit of hope._

Prologue(part 2): fire extinguished

Exactly 20 years had passed since that fateful day in konoha. Itachi had sacrificed nearly all he had to save the village and for the sake of his little brother. However, No one had ever known of his sacrifices or his wishes. No one had known of his dreams and hopes. No one had known that he too had dreamed of one day becoming Hokage and protecting the village. His original idea had been to become the hokage and the head of the Uchiha, uniting them and ending the problems once and for all. No one had known that he didn't want the village to fall to Madara. Itachi had given all of his eye techniques to Sasuke. He had hoped Sasuke would be smart and keep the village safe. He had put the same faith in Naruto. He had passed on his duty to these two young boys, hoping and praying that they would be strong and smart enough to take down Uchiha Madara. He had thought they could put aside their differences for the sake of the ninja world and become strong together and he had been wrong.

20 years after he committed that act and about 14 years after he himself had died, the ninja world lay in ruins. Uchiha Madara had simply out thought Itachi. Where Itachi had relied on hope and faith in others Madara had used careful planning and manipulation. No one really knows what sparked the 4th ninja wars, but people do know what happened as a result. Konoha became the enemy of the ninja world. Only the sand allied with them. Because of this the sand and the leaf fought every other ninja village simultaneously. Konoha was a fairly strong village and actually managed to survive the war and set the record straight with most of the warring villages. However, just when konoha thought it was in the clear they were attacked by the village hidden in the mist.

The battle scarred konoha was in no condition to fight, but what shocked them the most was that the forces were lead by 2 missing ninja. These 2 ninja in particular had been a part of konoha at one point; they even possessed a bloodline limit exclusive to konoha. The Sharingan, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Madara had used their surprise factor to simply overwhelm konoha by military force. However, they didn't kill anyone initially. They merely rendered the village powerless. It was madara's idea, he did plan on taking over konoha, afterall. A ninja village without ninja was useless to him. So he spared all the inhabitants, at least in the beginning.

The killings were yet come and they weren't going to pretty. First, thing Madara did was declare him self the kage of the leaf. He now held 2 kage titles. Naturally this scared people so they planned to take him down, however Madara had already won the war. Through Akatsuki and numerous other missing Nin organizations he had managed to weave his influence into literally every village, from big name villages like the sand and the cloud, to the little back alley villages like the falls and star. His plans had come to full fruition. When the time had come he defeated all of the other countries and won the war with ease. At the end of the 4th ninja wars Madara had taken control of the entire ninja world, both the underground missing nin and the ninja villages. The feudal lords realized the problems that were taking place, but they were simply too late. They were removed from the picture swiftly by Madara. Madara now assumed the title of zenkage(kage of all or all-kage). As zenkage he ruled basically the whole continent, and he was only beginning. He planned to build his forces and take over the whole world. then he would truly have revived the Uchiha clan to his own satisfaction. But what of the konoha shinobi? What of those who opposed Madara? Surely everything did not go perfectly.

It is true, things did not always go perfectly and Madara was more than willing to sacrifice a head or two. He started with the village elders. They were by no means easy pickings, but he knew if he let them live too long they would become a threat to them. At first he had thought of recruiting them and putting their wise minds, but he soon realized that they would not cooperate. So he staged his first public execution, he tried to calm the people. He told them that the elders had been traitors and that they had instigated the war. Madara was an adept liar and the people, even konoha's own shinobi believed him. The world had fallen into a completely twisted manner. Sasuke stepped foward and beheaded all of the elders with his kusanagi, much to the cheers of the crowd.

Madara had imprisoned the 5th hokage and all of her private anbu, but as time went on he got comfortable in his position. He had used her as a dummy leader, but he knew that she had been planning a coup. He staged his second public execution and this time it was down right brutal. He had lost it ; at first he just threw slanders at the chained up Tsunade. He called her a failure and a peace loving fool. He also called her a lot of other bad names that didn't have anything in particular to do with her status as hokage. When he was done with that, he just stood there for a minute. Then to the surprise and horrow of everyone he removed his robe to reveal his flawless and naked figure. He looked out upon the people grinning evilly beneath his mask. _I am a GOD, and this is what a god looks like!!_ He screamed to the masses. He then turned to Tsunade. She was glaring daggers at him, but her defiance only fueled him more. The following scene needs no more description nor should it ever have one. Madara raped Tsunade the 5th hokage, he raped her before the entire ninja world. Those not there in person were forced to watch it on TV screens from their own villages. He did it slowly and painfully, taking petty care to humiliate the former-kage. When it was over she lay curled in a ball in a ball in the floor. Madara had also drained her of her chakra causing her to lose control of her henge. She lay there with her head hung in shame. Madara was laughing maniacally and then drew a kunai and began slicing her to bits. When that was done he used a fire justu to clear aways the remains. He turned to the masses and told them that this is what would happen to anyone who opposed him. He walked off laughing to himself.

That was 5 years ago; things have gotten even worse now. Madara had implemented a few rules on konoha. Firstly, any born child that wasn't of at least a little Uchiha descent was branded as a slave and had their full power sealed. This included all the clans of all the villages. No other clans were allowed to use their bloodline limit without the permission of an Uchiha. Also, all women were to take bed with Madara at least once and then with another Uchiha once a week. In the beginning this had not quite worked to perfection because only Sasuke and Madara were present and Sasuke wanted no part in such things, but soon the Uchiha started to come back. It turns out that Itachi hadn't done a very good job at all. Uchiha came from other continents and hiding places. they very literally came crawling out of the clock works. Madara was disgusted with all of them for dishonoring the clan and hiding however, he needed them around.

Madara well knew just what a taboo sex was for women. When she was forced into it against her will, her spirit would be broken. And seeing as how the majority of the population was women, he had won over a fair percentage of people. They resisted, they almost always resisted. However, once they were broken in once they served him loyally. He loved it, breaking the spirits of strong kunoichi. It gave him a great sense of empowerment. The men were a bit difficult to break in, he couldn't use torture. All ninja were trained to resist physical torture, so he used his mangeykou on them. He put them in very painful alternate realities for long periods of time until they had finally submitted to him. It was long and tiresome work, but after 5 years he was nearing his goal. He had an army of nearly 5000 Uchiha; some of them had even been gifted with bloodline limits from other families to compliment their sharingans. He had no resistance to worry about and he had successfully tamed the whole continent. He sat upon his throne in his castle, which was built on the defaced ruins of the Hokage Mountain and tower. He laughed and laughed as he enjoyed his success, but little did he now that he would soon have problems to deal with. You see, it is always darkest before dawn and trust me dawn always comes. Madara was arrogant and could not think that anyone would be a threat to him. However, even at this moment a hooded figure approached the gates of konoha.

"Oi, who are you, eh?" questioned one of the guards suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I'm one of you." Said the hooded figure looking up and activating his Sharigan

Okay, thats that. Im fairly happy with the way that turned out. Im also very sorry to tsunade fans, but I needed to establish that madara is a mad crazy rapist who scares all the people to death. however, don't worry tsunade is not quite out of the story yet "wink,wink". I have many ideas and I intend to keep updating until this story gets popular. please let me know what you think and help me make this story better. next chapter will be up on june 25th! "the ghost of hope returns" chapter 1!

later!!


	2. 1:The Spirit of hope returns

I do not own Naruto or anything involving Naruto. If I did... well thats a story for another time. Okay, here we go everyone, this is the first official chapter of the story. In this chapter we will meet the protagonist and a few of the main characters to come. Also, a few old friends. yeah, don't wanna give to much away though. Naruto and friends aren't in this chapter, but please stick with me. I promise everyone will make their appearance in the story. if anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to review and let me know. I always like to think of new angles to the story. It's only chapter 1, but things are going to get started. there is even a fight, wee! okay, enough of that. also sorry that this chapter is kinda of long, but if ya read it, I am confident tou will like it. I edited like a million and one times trying to get the story and the grammar right. at any rate...let's get to what you came here to do.

the management

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The spirit of hope returns

"I'm one of you" said they hooded figure "I am a full blood Uchiha. I have just returned from overseas and I have come to pay respects to zenkage-sama."

"Well, well! A full blood, we don't get too many of your kind around here. I'm only half my self," said the guard scratching his head "well, then please go on in and be careful. Oh and make sure to go to the Uchiha military base and get registered. Once you are registered you can receive your Uchiha pass book, it basically allows you to go anywhere and get away with anything." At this the other guard gave a slight chuckle.

"I see, well if that is all, may I enter now?" asked the hooded figure calmly.

"Oh sure, please enjoy your stay. Welcome to the wonderful land of konoha. Okay, then, in ya go."

The guard gave the large metallic doors a few good bangs and they began to creak open. The scene that unfolded was quite amazing. Konoha had been greatly changed by Madara's influence. Madara had understood that if ninjas were going to become self-sufficient they needed to establish their own economic system. So he had industrialized all of the major ninja villages. They were by no means high-tech, but they had been modernized. They were now very similar to cities, very large and with numerous businesses. They could provide almost any service that one needed for the right price. The little pre-Edo villages were all but gone now.

"Looks comfy!" exclaimed the hooded figure

It was beginning to rain pretty heavily and it even thundered. A shot of lighting lit up the sky ominously. The young hooded figure pulled his cloak up a bit to cover his neck, and then proceeded into konoha. The young boy was very excited. Everywhere he turned he saw something interesting. He couldn't help but to stare in extreme awe at the inhabitants of the city. Although, he did find it somewhat strange that some of the inhabitants were on leashes. At any rate, he hurried off to find something to do. He found a small bar and thought it might be a good idea to go in. when he walked in he noticed that the place was nearly abandoned. The only people present were a rather large bartender and two men lounging in the back of the bar. The young hooded figure took a seat at the bar.

"Good evening, sir, what can I do for you?" said the bartender with a sigh.

"Um, I would like an ice-cold lemonade shake!" said the hooded figure with a rather large and childish voice. This caused the bartender to raise his eyebrows in skepticism. "With um, a little bit of vodka in it" continued the hooded figure in a deeper voice.

The bartender went off to prepare the order. The hooded figure spun on his stool while he was waiting for the order. The other customers and the bartender couldn't help, but notice the large Uchiha crest on the back of his cloak. They all exchanged looks in unison, but the hooded figure didn't notice. The bartender then returned and slammed down the drink on the table. The hooded figure was quite puzzled by this action, but began to sip his order. He hacked a little bit. The shake was good, but vodka was too strong for him. He regretted having it added into his favorite drink. He looked over and noticed that the bartender was red in the face. He seemed to be getting very angry. The boy turned his head slightly to see that the other two people were glaring at him and they seemed somewhat angry as well.

"Uh, is there a problem here or something?" asked the hooded figure.

"No, sir, there is no problem" said the bartender without even bothering to look up. He just wished that the little Uchiha would leave his shop with causing any trouble. Oh how he hated the Uchiha, everyone hated them. Even some Uchiha hated the Uchiha.

"Hey come on. This isn't good business is it? I came in here to enjoy myself and have a little bit of shake, but this is how I am treated!" Said the hooded figure raising his voice a little.

"Oh no, please. Just calm down," said the bartender now with a hint of fear in his voice "listen, sir, please just enjoy your drink, and allow us to give you another one on the house. Just please, sir, forgive us" the bartender knew what the price for disrespect towards an Uchiha was: it was death.

"Hey, what's with all the 'sir' stuff, I am only 19, dattebayo! Oh crap, I just told you guys that I am 19. Now you guys know that I am underage and I am not aloud to drink. Noooo, I just got here and I am going to thrown into jail for underage drinking dattebayo!!" the hooded figure said, now talking to himself.

The bartender and the other two men just sat there watching the hooded figure talk to himself. They were blinking a lot and just seemed lost in thought. _Did he just say "dattebayo"? where have I heard that before? this kid…what is it about him? He just reminds me of…_the bartender's thoughts trailed off._ No, that man has long since been dead, there is no reason to remember him…_the bartender was so deep in thought that he hadn't heard the hooded figure calling him.

"Hey old man!" said the hooded figure now standing on the bar waving his hand in front of the bartender's face "anybody home? What about that extra shake? Can ya leave out the vodka this time?"

"Oh sure, yeah coming up" said the bartender. A moment later he returned with the shake. This time he set it down carefully and gave a somewhat cautious smile.

"Woohoo! Itadakimasu!" said the hooded figure before gulping it. "Man that was great. Hey sorry about before. It was kinda rude not to introduce myself. My name is Shinkibou, Uchiha Shinkibou!" Shinkibou noticed how they all flinched at the mention of the Uchiha name. For a while it was silent. "So what about you guys?"

"Oh forgive my poor manners. I am called Akimichi Chouji, and these are my friends: Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba" said the bartender pointing to his two friends.

"Oh cool, nice to meet ya…" Shinkibou suddenly trailed off "wait! I know you guys… you're war heroes from the 4th great ninja wars. You fought in the 'whirlpool brigade' alongside Uzumaki…" the boy was cut off by Chouji's hand covering his mouth. Chouji put his finger to his lips and winked signaling the boy to keep it a secret and say no more.

"Oh I gotcha" said the boy "well, at least I can ante-up as well." The boy lifted his hood a little bit to reveal his face. He was quite a handsome boy really. His hair was deep scarlet mixed with jet black and it was about down to his neck at the back and it covered a little bit of his face. It was also kind of curled at the tips. He had an ear piercing on each ear. One of them resembled the dot formation of a sharingan and the other one was a large dangling swirl. The boy also had a bit of a fang coming out from the corner of the left side of his mouth. However, most interestingly the boy had lavender colored eyes. All Uchiha were known to have deep black eyes when not using their sharingan. After that he sat for a moment, he seemed to be thinking.

"Okay, I have one request. You over there, play a game of shougi with me!" he said pointing at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru had changed over the years. He was no longer a young lazy teen with wisdom beyond his years. He was now a man who had seen some terrifying things. He was not lazy, but lacking hope. He would not even fight to defend himself. What he encountered during the ninja wars would haunt him for the rest of his life. He would most likely never sleep peacefully again. He had also returned to smoking, secretly hoping that one day he would just get cancer and be purged of this curse called life. He was now a man of about 29 or 30 years of age. He couldn't remember exactly, and he didn't really care too. Age is just some stupid number after all, right? He currently had his hair let down, which caused it to spike in every direction. He wore a fish net under shirt and a knee-length green jacket. He also wore an old baggy pear of jeans and some brown shoes. He looked kind of like a hobo, to be honest. Despite this fact, the look suited him quite well.

"What? Why me?" said Shikamaru with a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. " Firstly, we do not have the necessary pieces, or a board for that matter. Secondly, it's just plain troublesome."

"I am not letting you get away so easily" said a grinning Shinkibou. He took a scroll from his knapsack and drew a shougi board on it.

"And the pieces?" asked Shikamaru is a very bored voice.

"Like this" said Shinkibou putting his finger to the board and channeling his chakra into the board. Small chakra-formed shougi pieces appeared on his side of the board.

"Hmph, that's actually kind of clever kid" said Shikamaru. He noticed the Shinkibou grinning happily and said "emphasis on 'kind of'" which caused the boy to pout a bit.

They played for 3 hours, but it seemed like no more than 5 minutes to Shikamaru. Chouji and Kiba watched out of the corner of their eyes. Shikamaru seemed to have changed a bit. It was very subtle, but a small grin had crossed his lips. He actually seemed to be enjoying himself. Firstly because he was playing shougi for the first time in ages, but more than that: his opponent was impressive. Shinkibou had admitted to being only 19, but his strategic reasoning was at least low jounin level. In the end, Shikamaru actually lost. Well in his defense, he had been out of practice and in a bit if a slump, but the game had been well played none the less. When they were finished, Shinkibou rolled up the scroll and tied it with a rope. He then tossed it too Shikamaru.

"You played really well, that's to be expected. Still, you got a long way to go if you want to get your rank as "shadow tactician" back! That's for sure, dattebayo! You keep that and practice" said the young boy with a big grin.

Chouji and Kiba looked on in awe as the boy got up and made for the door. Shikamaru just grinned and called Shinkibou a "troublesome" kid, but he pocketed the scroll. Shinkibou remarked that he had forgotten something important and pulled a small package from inside of his cloak.

"This was meant to be delivered to you Inuzuka-san" said Shinkibou.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Kiba as he opened the package "this is an Inuzuka dog whistle. Where could you have gotten one of these? They were all destroyed by the Zenkage-sama's 29th decree!" However, when Kiba looked up Shinkibou was already gone.

"What do you think of our new little friend, Chouji?" said Shikamaru with a chuckle. "I still can't believe you gave him our real names. We haven't used them in so long I had almost forgotten them."

"Sorry, about that. It kind of just slipped out. Don't know what it is about him, but he is quite an interesting fellow really," said Chouji with a chuckle "I have a feeling we will be seeing him again soon."

Off in the midst of the city, Shinkibou quickened his pace a little bit as he began to walk down a particular road. He was overjoyed to have met some authentic konoha shinobi, and war heroes at that. He wondered to himself if he might be able to work with them again in the future. For now, he had different plans to attend to. He had finished all the preparations and the only thing left to do was to make his appearance. It was time that he confronted his greatest enemy, the one he had been trained to defeat. The one who had been born to kill: Uchiha Madara.

**Inside the Zenkage tower…**

Inside of the zenkage tower, Uchiha Madara lounged on his throne. A few of his council members were giving their weekly reports, but he could not have cared less. Madara had done enough planning for a life time, at least in his own opinion. All that he needed to know was that he still owned the whole ninja world; and he knew this very well. He listened half heartedly as his council told him what was happening. However, all he heard was: blah, blah, blah Uchiha birth rates have gone up. Blah, blah, blah exports have increased and we have more money. Blah, blah, blah there is no resistance threat to speak of. Therefore, he just sat there rather bored and tried to think of something that might entertain him a little bit.

"…and, we have received several splendid recommendations for jounin. However, one of them is not an Uchiha. We are well aware of Zenkage-sama's policy on non-Uchiha shinobi, but…"

"Then you know that such a person shall not ever become a jounin in my ninja world." Madara cut in.

"But, sir, I must protest. This girl is simply extraordinary. She has bested every one in the same year as her. She has also defeated several jounin and even some shinobi who had fully developed sharingans." Protested the councilor

"You make me speak twice, for that you shall pay" and with that Madara activated Mangekyou and sent the man into the depths of hell, it was one of his most powerful genjutsu. "Now then, this person is a "she" is it? Why hasn't she taken bed with me?"

"Sir, she is only 15 years old," however, the councilor noticed Madara eyeing him and said "we shall send for her at once!

"Good" replied Madara.

One of the guards dragged away the body of the man that had been put in a genjutsu. His name was Ryoka. He was actually one of the youngest councilors on the board; he was only 22 years old after all. His youth caused him to occasionally have somewhat revolutionary ideas. Sometimes he even thought that being an Uchiha didn't make someone better than anyone else, _sometimes_. When this happened he was always put back into his place by Madara. The boy spent more time in the genjutsu world, then in the real world. He was in hell. The guard just laughed sadistically as he opened the door to the freezer and threw Ryoka inside of it. Since the genjutsu created an extreme heat towards the body, the freezer was the perfect place to put some one who was under its spell. This was for 2 reasons: the freezer would keep the body from combusting due to the intensity of the jutsu. Also, since the body was cold and the mind perceived heat, it created an all too painful experience for the victim.

The guard was walking down the hall when he saw a shadowed figure and began to chase it. He activated his sharingan and realized that the figure was only a kage bunshin. He checked his belt and realized that the keys were missing. When he returned to the freezer Ryoka was gone. Madara got angry at anyone for just about anything. There was going to be hell for this thought the guard to himself.

Elsewhere, Shinkibou squatted in one of the vents beside an unconscious Ryoka. He tried shaking the unconscious man, but he just would not wake up. The boy seeing no other choice closed his eyes. He focused for a second and snapped his eyes open and in a low voice said "kai (release)" Ryoka woke up slightly dazed and not knowing exactly what was going on.

"Who in the world are you?" Ryoka questioned.

"My name is Uchiha Shinkibou! I am here to kill the Zenkage and you are going to help me, dattebayo" said Shinkibou in a rather cheerful voice.

"Kill the Zenkage…" said Ryoka as if he didn't quite understand "I'm sorry, who are you again?!"

"Dammit, I do not like to repeat myself. The name's Shinkibou, dattebayo!" screamed Shinkibou "oh shit, look what you made me do."

"Yeah, where are we?" asked Ryoka

"We are…here" said pointing to a point on the blue-prints of the Zenkage tower.

"Hey, how did you get those? No one is supposed to have those. Give them to me." Said Ryoka reaching for them.

"Naw, I don't think so" said Shinkibou grabbing them and rolling them up. "Okay, let's go kill Zenkage." Shinkibou said it no less casually than as if he was informing Ryoka that he was going to the bathroom.

"Yeah, and how do you intend to do that?" asked Ryoka skeptically, but slightly curious.

"I'm a baaaaaaad mamma jamma! That's how, dattebayo." Said Shinkibou as he began walking. Ryoka seeing no other options simply followed.

"So basically, you have no plan" continued Ryoka "You are just going to run in and get yourself killed. Do you know who you are dealing with here? This is Uchiha Madara-Sama the Zenkage, the owner of the ninja world. HE OWNS IT!"

"Not for much longer" said Shinkibou

"Okay, let me give you a bit of detail here. He keeps a personal guard of 25 anbu with him in his throne room at all times. He also keeps the group known as "Hawk" in his entourage. Hawk, you might have heard of them; the group of 4 that took down the entire sand village. Maybe you know their leader, Sasuke Uchiha, the legendary ninja who defeated Uchiha Itachi in combat. Oh and lets not forget former mist swordsman, Hoshigaki Kisame. Kid, you're dead. And even if you survive those battles you will have to deal with Madara Uchiha, the king of the ninja world. If you go home now, you might just live long enough to hit puberty,"finished Ryoka with a sigh.

"Okay, look I am tired of you going of at the mouth, dattebayo. So here are a few things to take into account," said Shinkibou now getting slightly irritated "_One_, I just saved your sorry hide from some pretty bad torture. _Two_, Sasuke never killed Itachi. Itachi let him self be killed by Sasuke because he loved his little brother very much. _Three_, Sasuke is away on a good-will trip to another continent. So he is not here at the moment. the trip is also a secret mission to recruit allies over there for a future invasion. This invasion is scheduled for the summer after next. _Four_, since Sasuke is not here team Hawk falls apart. Karin is of somewhere being a total slut, just because she is addicted to that good Uchiha lovin'. Suigetsu has borrowed Jyuugo to go train in the water country. _Five,_ Kisame is the current Mizukage, so he is in the mist village most of the time. The person you see around here is probaly just an anbu member using a very advanced henge. _Six_, I took out those 25 anbu members before I saw you. Madara had ordered them out of his throne room, this usually only happens when he is going to have sex with someone. Yes, I said "someone" and not "a woman" because he sleeps with men too... Okay that one was a joke."

Ryoka was speechless. Could it be as the boy said? How was it that this little kid knew things that even he, Ryoka, did not? Ryoka was supposed to be a Konoha board councilor. He was supposed to know everything. Ryoka was getting so lost in thought that he did not even stop to question why he was traveling with this boy. Shinkibou was supposed to be his enemy. However, Ryoka just could not bring himself to attack the boy. It felt like they were allies, well at least kind of. Shinkibou kicked the floor of the vent and both of them came tumbling down. They landed rather roughly on a hard concrete floor. Ryoka looked down and realized that they were in deep shit now. He saw a drawing of a Mangekyou sharingan; this drawing could only be found in one place: The center of the throne room of the Zenkage tower.

"Well, how can I put this lightly Zenkage-sama? I would rather fuck my own father, no, no wait. I would rather get gangbanged by my father and a pack of wild gorillas than take bed with your old dirty ass." said the voice of a girl, who was standing near the throne. She had said it so matter-of-factly, that if you didn't speak the same language, you would think that she was just paying the usual respects.

"Oh well it looks like I have got myself a feisty one" said Madara in a low tone.

"Why, thank you sir. 'Feisty' is a new term for me. I am so used to everyone calling me 'crazy bitch'. Well, to be truthful, I prefer being called 'crazy bitch'. That's not a problem is it? Would you mind referring to me as 'crazy bitch'?" said the girl, again with absolutely no emotion.

"Well, well. Quite the joker, aren't we? However, it is basic psychology that humor is a defense mechanism. You are terrified right now. I can smell the fear leaking off you, just like I can smell the curiosity and desire. You are still virgin, correct? I think I shall make you one of my concubines. Yes, once you have been sufficiently broken in and weakened, I will return you to your genin post." At this the girl cringed. Madara started inching toward her. He activated his sharingan, but to his surprise the girl did not fall into his genjutsu.

"Oh, sorry about that," said the girl sticking her finger in her mouth and making a cute face "I forgot to mention that I am immune to all sharingan techniques. It is almost like I have my own bloodline limit. guess that means I will be taking the pack of wild gorillas for 500 please."

Madara was pissed that this girl had made a complete fool out of him. He was not going to let that one slide. Death would be too swift; no he would enjoy torturing her. However, at this moment Madara heard something. A laughing voice, it was getting louder and louder. Madara saw a hooded figure come from the darkness. The figure just clapped and clapped and kept laughing.

"Man, you are one funny chick" the hooded figure said to the girl.

"Who might you be?" asked the girl

"Well, we can save the introductions for later" said the hooded figure "but trust me, we will get… closer." He whispered in her ear.

"Okay, you just got into my personal space zone, kiddo. take 5 steps back," she said with a sigh. this just caused the hooded figure to laugh even more.

"KILL HIM!!" ordered Madara, but to his surprise no anbu came. He turned and signaled to Kisame. Kisame tried to punch the hooded figure. The hooded figure merely grabbed the girl and jumped back.

"Hey, you are cramping my style" whined the hooded figure "you're gonna pay for that. But hey, you're Kisame, right? The legend in the flesh, or should I say in the scales. Why don't you show me some of your Suiton (water style) or attack me with Samehada? because you can't" said The hooded figure taunting Kisame.

Kisame started to move forward, but then heard a fizzing sound and noticed the exploding tag on his back. However, it was too late. The explosion that was set destroyed half the throne room. When the smoke cleared, Kisame was no longer there, in his place stood a rather large beast of a man. the hooded figure laughed loudly and said something about him being right afterall. Madara simply laughed saying that even if he was not Kisame, nobody could defeat "Garushu". The massive giant ran forward with amazing speed and pile drove the hooded figure. Garushu wasted no time pounding the tar out of the hooded figure. He just pounded him on and on, he threw the hooded figure all around the room. The hooded figure seemed to be knocked unconscious and Garushu stepped forward to finish the job. However, when Garushu activated his sharingan he noticed something. This body had been using a henge jutsu. The henge dispersed to reveal a beaten and bloody man in… a councilor's robe? "Night, Night" was all Garushu heard before things went dark. The original hooded figure stood above the unconscious body of Ryoka and apologized. He turned to the girl and told her to take Ryoka's unconscious body and stand back. She told him to go to hell and he just walked toward the throne laughing.

"So I take it that you have come to kill me" said Madara who was slightly amused "what's you name?"

"My name is Uchiha Shinkibou" said Shinkibou pulling his cloak off. "I am the spirit of hope that has come to slay you"

Shinkibou wasted no time, he immediately began to form hand signs. When he was done he yelled out: katon: muchika (fire whip) no jutsu. A large whip of flame appeared in his left hand and he swung it towards the throne. Madara jumped out of the way and stood atop the throne. He was still just laughing. "Katon: gouhebika (giant fire snake) no jutsu. At this the whip of flames turned into a giant snake that proceeded to attack Madara. Madara was dodging all of the snakes attack, but then Shinkibou came at him from behind with a shuriken attack. To Shinkibou's great surprise, the shuriken just went right through Madara. However, at this moment the snake bit down into Madara's shoulder and he screamed out in pain. How had this boy figured out the secret to his immortality jutsu? No the boy could not have known. It must have been a fluke. However, at this point Madara decided to get serious. He activated his sharingan and began forming his own hand signs before saying "Suiton: Mizumaruhebi (full water snake) no jutsu. At this he spewed water from his mouth and it took the form of a snake and began battling with the fire snake.

Shinkibou confronted Madara with Taijutsu. Shinkibou's style of Taijutsu was pretty standard. He and Madara exchanged blows before he was knocked back. Shinkibou looked over to see that his snake had been extinguished. He had been bested in Taijutsu and in Ninjutsu. Shinkibou had never really been a genjutsu user to begin with so there was no choice left.

"Thank you boy!" yelled Madara "you have given me a chance to loosen myself up, and to keep these old bones from growing stale. However, now you are to die. Any last words?"

"Man…ge…kyou…sharingan" Shinkibou

"What was that boy?!" asked Madara tauntingly.

Shinkibou did not respond. He just looked up Madara. When their eyes met, Madara was shocked. The boy had somehow activated the Mangekyou Sharingan. Suddenly Madara just dropped. He felt his sharingan de-activate. What in the hell was going on? Had he lost control over his body? He could not even lift a finger. His sight went dark as well. He could not see, smell, or move. He could not even talk.

"This is the power of my Mangekyou sharingan. It's called "Umaru Ni Modosu" (back to birth). Those who fall victim to it lose all of their powers and control over their body. As if they were a baby in the womb. Only I can control what powers they may keep. Right now I have taken away all your senses except hearing. Also, your sense of pain of course." The voice he heard was different from the young boy he had met just a couple of an hour ago. This voice was cold; there was no mercy or joking in it. Madara was, for the first time in his life, scared. He did not know what to do. There would be no one to help him, his dynasty would fall, or even worse, be taken over by somebody else.

"That's far enough," said a cold voice. To his surprise it wasn't Shinkibou.

Sasuke had entered the room just in time to save Madara from death. Shinkibou cursed under his breath, his Mangekyou technique left him virtually chakra-less. Sasuke pressed his Kusanagi to Shinkibou's neck and prepared to end the battle. However, when Sasuke tried to move his arm he found it impossible.

"Kage mane (shadow imitation) no jutsu, success" said a familiar voice. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji stood in the doorway to the throne room. "What's the matter kid are you all talk afterall?" however, Shinkibou could not hear any longer. He had completely lost his consciousness. the last thing he remembered was seeing Madara's mask as he hit the floor.

When Shinkibou came to his senses he was in a dark room, lying on a bed. He looked over and saw a shadowed figure sitting behind a desk. He couldn't tell who or what it was, but he was in no shape to fight. He stood completely still, but readied himself to make a run for it. Suddenly the figure spoke.

"So you are the 'new hope' that has been sent to us, huh?" said the figure "oh and do not even think about running or I will punch your freaking lights out, got that? At any rate, you probably have a lot of questions. Let me start with this. Welcome to Neo-Konoha"

At this point he noticed that the figure was a blonde…

* * *

okay thats it for chapter 1 of the story. Shinkibou means new hope in japanese just in case you guys were wondering. I now he seems like somewhat of a spurratic character, but you'll get to know him more in later chapters. I'm to kinda leave of like this, I started a bunch of minni stories and didn't give any of them closure, but don't worry things will start to pick up more in the next few chapters. In the meantime, please REVIEW. I got some reviews and favorites last week which brought tears to my eyes. please everyone keep reading and reviewing and tell your friends about me. look out for the next chapter, "Neo-Konoha: the land of the dead" coming to on july 2nd.

till next time!


	3. 2:Neo Konoha, A New Beginning

Okay, everyone you know the drill. I do not own Naruto or anything. Yeah, I was kinda busy this week, but I managed to write this bad boy for all of you, my fans. who am I kidding I don't have any fans...sigh, the life of a writer sure is lonley eh?

just kidding

I wanted to give thanks to everyone who has commented up until now.

**_Coral8888_** you really rock and I love you for leaving a comment for me

**_Mystic Kyra_** you left me not one comment, but 2!! I feel the sudden urge to buy you an x-box 360!

please keep on reading, everyone!

If there are those of you out there who are reading, but not Reviewing, keep on. maybe the day will come when you can form opinions and suggestions about my humble little story.

enough with the mushy stuff, lets get to what we came here to do.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Neo-Konoha, a new beginning**_

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" questioned Shinkibou not really sure if he was dreaming or awake.

"Dammit, kid! Haven't you ever heard about not bothering your elders," said the blonde "you are in Neo-Konoha. You are currently a prisoner here. You attempted to assassinate the Zenkage and broke at least over a dozen laws. You are lucky to be alive, quite frankly."

"Okay, so why am I still alive?" asked a hesitant Shinkibou.

"That's what we wanna know, kid," said the blonde getting up to leave "At any rate, you better stay in and get your rest. I patched you up the best I could, you know me being a legendary medical ninja and all, but you were just about dead when they brought ya in."

"Wait," muttered the kid as he noticed an ice blue mark in the center of the blonde's forehead. "That mark, you must be Tsunade the 5th Hokage!"

"Naw, kid, but close" said the figure as the door slammed shut. Shinkibou heard the lock click as the figure left.

Shinkibou was left to contemplate his thoughts in his cell. He looked around noticing that he was not bound in anyway or form. They had also left a rather generous meal on the table for him. He activated his sharingan to check if it had been poisoned; usually the poisons used on ninja were more potent and required chakra to be made. If they had poisoned it enough to be dangerous to him, he would know. He was relieved to see that the food was safe. He looked both ways before starting to chomp down. It was delicious chicken ramen with some chahan (fried rice) and beef to go on the side. Once he was done he drank what was in the small cup beside his meal. To his surprise it was an ice lemonade shake, his favorite drink. He quickly got to thinking. It did not seem like coincidence. He looked around the cell and located a small camera hanging in the corner of the room.

"I would like to have a talk with the person in charge," Shinkibou said blatantly. He was sure that he had been heard, but would he be obliged. At any rate, he had not received any response so he just went back over to the bed and lay down. He tried to recall what had happened before he had passed out.

"_What's the matter kid were you just all talk afterall?" teased Shikamaru. "Whoa, kid pull it together will you. Tch. How troublesome."_

"_This doesn't look good Shikamaru," said Chouji noticing that his friend was beginning to sweat._

"_Dammit, Chouji just give me a sec to think. This is all getting so troublesome, maybe we should have just stayed at the bar," said Shikamaru trying desperately to come up with a plan._

"_Ahem, why don't you take the boy and run for your lives," said a girl who was standing nearby._

"_We can't just run away, little girl! what are you thinking? We have got to finish this once and for all," screamed Kiba_

"_No, Kiba. The kid has got a point. I have thought it over and we are going to have to leave. I can only hold Sasuke for a maximum of 5 more minutes . Also, I am sure that tons of Anbu and jounin are on their way here already," said Shikamaru closing his eyes._

_At this point his shadow drew away leaving Sasuke free. Sasuke turned to face them, the killer intent coming off him was extremely, heavy. Sasuke just moved forward._

**BANG, BANG, BANG! BOOM!**

Shinkibou jumped to his attention as he awoke only to see his door broken down. He gave slight sigh thinking that this could only mean bad news. In walked 3 people: the weird blonde from yesterday (whom he now realized to be a man), Ryoka and the girl whom he had met in the throne room. Oh great, he could see where this was going and he did not want any part of it. He got off the bed and realized that he was still shirtless. However, he decided not to care and walked up to the blonde.

"Alright let's get this over with," said Shinkibou beginning to walk down the hall.

"What ever do you mean?" said the blonde man with a sadistic grin.

"We are being taken in for torture and interrogation. Isn't that right? I know the drill. So let's just hurry this up so I can have breakfast," said Shinkibou with a bland expression.

The group reached the end of the hall and saw large double doors with the leaf village emblem on them. Shinkibou stepped forward and pushed the doors open, much to the protest of the blonde. Shinkibou slammed the doors open, saying something about how he wasn't scared of anything. As soon as he opened the door, he caught a very painful fist in the mouth. He went flying into a near by wall and felt something in his spine crack. Ow! That really hurt. The girl was just laughing her ass off and Ryoka remained somewhat cautious of his surroundings. When Shinkibou looked up he saw two identical weird blondes. What the hell, this loser had tricked him with a Kage Bunshin. No, wait! It seemed that one of the blondes was a woman. Shinkibou got up and shook his head, completely unaware of what was going on around him. He looked forward only to realize that he was being dragged into the room by his collar. Now he was getting a little mad, he began to make some hand seals only to have his wrist caught by one of the weird blondes.

"Okay, just take it easy kid," said the weird blonde. "Mom, I told you not to overdo it."

"Shut up, Gaki. Firstly, I am your Hokage. Secondly I am your mother. That means that you don't get to tell me shit. Got it?" said the weird blonde woman in a stern voice.

"Um, Tsunade-sama," said a somewhat timid voice "maybe, you can let go of his collar now."

Shinkibou felt himself drop, he turned and get to his feet only to fall back down again out of shock. He was standing in what seemed to be the Hokage's office, before him stood the legendary ninja Tsunade the 5th Hokage. He could not believe his eyes, not only had he heard of Tsunade's death, but he had also witnessed it on video. He specifically remembered the extreme grotesqueness of the film. He also remembered throwing up everything he ate for at least a week. However, here she stood before him. In the flesh, and he wanted to know why.

As if reading his mind she said "oh, yes. I am alive and I always have been. You haven't earned my trust enough for me to tell you how or why, but I am the real Tsunade. I am the Hokage, and you are in Konoha. The real Konoha."

"Okay, so where exactly is this 'real Konoha'? How come Madara does not know about this place? And if you don't trust me why am I alive and taking audience with you?" asked Shinkibou quietly.

"Like I said, you are under surveillance, so just stop asking questions. Two of you are Uchiha, and all three of you came from that wretched place Madara now calls Konoha" she said in a matter-of –fact manner. "However, the 3 of you fought the Zenkage, for what reasons I do not know; but the enemy of my enemy is most likely my friend. So you shall stay with us here for the time being. I am making you all honorary genin of the Konoha village. Here are your headbands."

Tsunade's statement earned her an earful of complaints from the group.

"A genin, surely you jest, lady Tsunade," said Ryoka with a chuckle.

"Oh heeeeeeeelllllll no! Not again, I have been a genin for 7 years already. This is getting ridiculous," said the girl.

"Who the hell do ya think I am, dattebayo?! I'm Uchiha Shinkibou. I always wanted to be a real Konoha shinobi, but a genin? Just no! I fought the Zenkage one-on-one. I took out his entourage of 25 anbu. And if you guys hadn't had interfered…"

"You would be dead," cut in Tsunade slamming her fist down on the table. She was getting a bit pissed by these little kids going off at the mouth. "I know you are strong, and I have heard from one of my subordinates that you may also have jounin level thinking capacities. However, this is about more than jutsu and skill. Being a ninja is about heart and character. To build those things you have to start at the bottom and work your way up. A very important person taught me that." The room was quite somber for a moment, no one willing to talk. Everyone was just thinking. They were all trying desperately to allow their brains to absorb the waves of information that had been thrown at them.

"Well, okay," said the girl slowly. "But what if we do not wanna join Konoha. What are our other options?"

"**One**, you spend the rest of your lives in the Konoha prison cells. **Two**, we wipe your memory and you can live out the rest of your lives as civilians in the town here. **Three**, you die. It is up to you," Tsunade said while folding her hands in her lap.

"I guess we ain't gotta choice, now do we, dattebayo!! I ain't ready to die! I still gotta fulfill my life's purpose," said Shinkibou with a grin, picking up a black leaf headband.

"Well, fine, but your old ugly ass better promote me to jounin soon," said the girl picking up a blue leaf bandana. She made note of the vein growing in the Hokage's forehead and remembered to stay well out of reach.

"Well then, it was nice knowing you all," said Ryoka. "I guess I will have my memory wiped, but instead of the village just return me to Zenkage tower."

"We can not do that. Madara can most likely undo the jutsu we would use to erase your memory. Sorry," said Tsunade with a frown.

"Well, that's that, huh buddy? Here ya go, it matches your robe," said Shinkibou tossing Ryoka a red leaf headband. His expression was one of mixed emotion.

Tsunade, seeing that they had all opted to join Konoha, began to fulfill her duties as Kage. The first thing she did was read all of their personal files aloud. They went something like this:

**Uchiha Ryoka**

**Age:** 22

**Height:** 177 cm

**Weight:** 80 kg

**Blood type:** B

**Ninjutsu:** High chunin

**Genjutsu:** special jounin

**Taijutsu:** academy student (Shinkibou and the girl exchanged a look and laughed)

**Strength:** mid genin

**Stamina:** low chunin

**Intelligence:** low jounin

**Speed:** mid chunin

**Chakra control:** high chunin

**Comments:** a councilor of Madara; might hold many secrets of the Uchiha Empire. Was often put into harmful genjutsu by Madara. Parents and family background are unknown. Has a complete sharingan. Is able to dispel most genjutsu with ease.

**Suzaki Kiriko**

**Age:** 15

**Height:** 160 cm

**Weight:** 51 kg

**Blood type:** AB

**Ninjutsu:** low chunin

**Genjutsu:** Mid chunin

**Taijutsu:** High jounin

**Strength:** low jounin

**Stamina:** High Jounin

**Intelligence:** High Chunin

**Speed:** ANBU

**Chakra control:** Low Chunin

**Comments:** graduated from the academy at the top of her class, but because of her non-Uchiha descent she was never acknowledged. Created her own style of Taijutsu and has several original ninjutsu. Has bested a large number of Uchiha in combat. Has the unique ability to resist all sharingan related techniques.

**Uchiha Shinkibou**

**Age:** 19

**Height:** 174 cm

**Weight:** 65 kg

**Blood type:** O

**Ninjutsu:** High jounin

**Genjutsu:** High genin

**Taijutsu:** Low jounin

**Strength:** Low jounin

**Stamina:** Mid Jounin

**Intelligence:** Low Jounin

**Speed:** Mid Chunin

**Chakra control:** Academy Student

**Comments:** nearly everything about this boy remains a mystery. He showed up in Konoha last week and tried to assassinate the Zenkage. Apparently has jounin level thinking skills. Despite being 19 he has a somewhat childish demeanor. Has the Mangekyou Sharingan.

When she was finished reading she merely looked up at them to check if she had gotten the information right. They all nodded in turn to indicate that her files were correct. How had she gotten such detailed files on people who had just showed up in here village so recently? Shinkibou was relieved that they did not learn anything about his family. Things could get tricky, if they knew who his mother and father really were. He took a deep breathe and let his mind wander for a moment.

"Okay, now that all the formalities are out of the way, I want you all to meet your new jounin sensei" said Tsunade. At this point a grey haired man with an orange book came in to the room.

"Hatake Kakashi…" she said.

"This loser is our jounin sensei?! Please, he looks weak, I bet I could beat him into the next century… wait, did you say Hatake Kakashi? As in konoha's legendary copy ninja? As in the guy who was trained by the 4th hokage? As in the guy who trained Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke? Wow, what an honor to meet you! Sensei, please teach us well, dattebayo," said Shinkibou turning to Kakashi and bowing gracefully.

"Get off his bologna pony, would ya. You are embarrassing us with your extreme dick riding and brown nosing," said Kiriko with a side glance.

"She has got a point, Shin," said Ryoka trying to stifle a laugh.

"Shut up both of you. And don't call me Shin! I hate that bloody nickname," Said Shinkibou beginning to pout.

"Who are these jokers, Tsunade?" asked Kakashi without looking up from his book.

"They are the new comers, we have made them into a new genin squad," she said.

"Oh well, that's nice," said Kakashi. "I was just coming by to drop of a report from my recent information gathering." With that the grey haired ninja placed a folder on Tsunade's desk and turned to leave.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei! Where are you going? You aren't gonna train us?" asked Shinkibou with an inquisitive expression.

"Look, you little runt, don't call me sensei. I hate teaching. Therefore, I no longer teach. It is as simple as that," he said slamming the door behind him as he left.

"Wait, then who is our…" started Shinkibou, but he was cut across by Tsunade.

"Jidaki! Take your students and get lost already," at this the blonde man standing in the corner began to move toward the door.

"Come on, kiddies" said the blonde called Jidaki. He gave a girly giggle and a sadistic grin.

* * *

woot thats chapter 2! how was it, review baby, review. However, if your feeling the burn from that terrible cliffhanger (yeah right) just click on ahead. thats right, you heard right! this weeks a double chapter. the story I wrote was way too long for a single chapter so I broke it in half. so please enjoy, its like a kitkat! and who doesn't love kitkat! give me break, give me break, give me a break of that kitkat bar! Okay, I am gonna stop now before I lose the few readers that I have.

go on and click to the next chapter already!


	4. 3:What a Shinobi needs

Okay, baby lets get the ball rolling! yes, this tory has gotten 3 reviews so far, but I ain't stopping yet! we are going all da way!  
ahem! sorry about that, here are the general thigns and so on  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, hell, I don't even own my own room. sigh...

thanks to all the commentors up until now and I beg you to stay loyal readers to this story. If its getting boring let me know. Then I can spice it up. BAM! yeah... reviews are a beautiful thing. win-win situation. you review, your opinions get heard and maybe but into the story. I get reviews, I get my happy high for the day! YAY! so don't be a stranger. get out there and review! not just for me, for everyone. Oh yeah!  
let's get to it!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: What it takes to be a Ninja

"Come on kiddies," he said looking over his shoulder with a grin.

"This is ridiculous," said Ryoka. "How old is this guy, he can't be much older than me can he?"

"Listen to your sensei," said Jidaki looking over his shoulder again. "See if you guys can keep up with me." After saying that he vanished in a poof of smoke, the others exchanged looks before immediately taking chase. Tsunade sat back in her chair with a grin on her face. She couldn't think of a more perfectly formed team. She was a little hesitant about putting her only son into the fire like that, but he had volunteered himself. It would be very interesting to say the very least. Tsunade broke out the sake and began to have a small party much to the dismay of Shizune.

Elsewhere, the 3 new genin stood hunched over and out of breathe. They had managed to keep up with Jidaki, but it had cost them nearly all of their energy. Jidaki, however, appeared no more tired than as if he had gone to the out for a bite of pizza. Shinkibou couldn't understand it. Shinkibou had been trained by one of the strongest shinobi that Konoha had every seen. He was supposed to be some kind of chosen one or something, wasn't he? He had almost defeated Uchiha Madara, but here he stood, bested by some nobody. Maybe they should not have taken their new sensei so lightly after all.

"Well, kids, how does it feel? The department you all lack in is stamina. So I thought we might work on that first. Okay, question time," said Jidaki doing a little dance and humming. "Has anyone noticed anything STRANGE about this quaint little place called neo-Konoha?"

"I can't use my Sharingan very effectively and my chakra is quickly diminished," stated Ryoka.

"My body is at least 4 times as heavy as usual," said Kiriko.

"The walls and floors have Chakra flowing through them somehow. Judging by the movement and color of the chakra, I would say that it's a jutsu in effect," said Shinkibou "This chakra flow maybe what is disturbing the use of our sharingans or maybe intensifying the gravity. Hmmm, yep, that's gotta be it, dattebayo!"

"Wow, that's to be expected of my little students, huh," said Jidaki giving a weird wink. "it is almost exactly as you said, except for a few things: This is not a jutsu that is being used now, it was a sealing jutsu. Each shinobi in the village sealed a small amount of their chakra into these walls and floors. Therefore, we were able to manipulate the surroundings as we please. This was called the Tenshin (heavenly heart) seal, and it was invented by the 4th Hokage himself. However, to stay fueled it drains chakra from the surrounding environment. Therefore, Shinobi here have long since gotten used to the effects and have developed extremely large chakra capacities. Well that's enough of that kind talk for now. If you want to hear anymore, it will cost you 100,000ryo!"

They all sweat dropped at the supreme oddity of their sensei. Could this idiot seriously be a jounin? They began to doubt his skills more and more by the second. They took a minute to notice a few things about him. His appearance was anything, but normal. He had blonde hair, much like Tsunade's; he also had a matching blue mark on his forehead. Even more interesting was the fact that he had small read lines drawn from the corner of his eyes down to his cheeks. His clothing was actually pretty standard; he wore the navy blue pants and undershirt. On top of that he wore a jounin vest. On top of his jounin vest he wore an old battered and beat up red kimono-like vest- coat thingy. Their eyes traveled down his frame to his shoes. They immediately lost all respect they had for their jounin sensei; the man was standing there wearing a pair of pink bunny slippers. They couldn't even bring themselves to laugh. This was just not funny anymore, this guy was just one big joke afterall.

"Do you guys have something to say?" asked Jidaki. They all just shook their heads in utter disbelief. "Good! Then let us begin. The rules are simple. Here I have a bell, just one bell. Your objective is to take this bell. Whoever can take this bell will receive something special. OoooOOooO!" They all just sweatdropped at their teacher once again. "What's the matter, kiddies? Losing faith in old sensei are we? Well, as weak as I may seem, there is no way a bunch of low grade (Kiriko twitched) weak (Ryoka twitched) nobodies (Shinkibou twitched) could ever come close to being a threat to me," finished Jidaki with a mockingly cute baby voice.

"Enough, I will not be made a mockery of like this!" screamed Ryoka drawing a Kunai and throwing it towards Jidaki. However, Jidaki merely used a shunshin to appear right in front of Ryoka. Jidaki had stopped the kunai by holding it between his index and middle finger. He had been so fast, that the kunai never even left Ryoka's hand.

"Alright, kid. You made your point, but you really should wait to hear all the rules before you go and get yourself royally owned by yours truly," said Jidaki with a sarcastic tone. "Okay, you have exactly 30 minutes to take this bell, I suggest you make the most out of every second. START!" with that Jidaki dispersed in a cloud of smoke leaving the 3 genin confused and at a loss for time.

"I think it is very obvious what this exercise is about," mused Ryoka "It's about teamwork."

"He obviously set the bell up as a way to separate us, but if we forget about that we could easily grab that bell," continued Kiriko

"I've already got a plan," exclaimed Shinkibou with an extreme grin.

Elsewhere, Jidaki stood jotting down some notes on in his notepad. It was already 10 minutes into the test and the little runts hadn't found him. Well, then again, none of them were mentioned to have any tracking abilities anyway, right? So he just stood there bored writing in his notebook. In the trees above him stood the 3 genin, all of them were waiting quietly. Suddenly, Shinkibou nodded that the preparations were ready and they all sprung into combat. They now only had 5 minutes to take the bell, but this all worked to their advantage. Shinkibou stepped out from the bushes near to the Jidaki. Jidaki had turned to face Shinkibou, so it seemed that he did not notice the 2 kage bunshin that had jumped at him from behind. However, he merely sidestepped them, and continued to walk towards Shinkibou. Shinkibou let a grin escape his lips. He and his kage bunshin drew their kunai and launched them towards their sensei. They all missed substantially, but hit their intended targets.

The traps were triggered and numerous kunai came flying down on Jidaki. He jumped up to avoid them, but was surprised when several kunai came flying up at him from the ground. The traps had triggered even more traps. Jidaki was forced to take a few kunai hits, but managed to escape to a near-by tree without any major damage. He started removing the kunai so that he could heal himself. He only had a second to realize that there was no one within a 50 meter radius before the silent exploding tags around him went off. His limp body flew through the air, but he was still conscious. He flipped over in the air so as to land on his feet, when suddenly he heard: "Katon: Goukakyuu (giant fireball) no jutsu". Ryoka stood in the near by trees shooting large fireballs in Jidaki's direction. Jidaki was again forced to take some hits, but escaped in one piece. When he hit the ground he screamed out in pain. The floor had somehow been turned into smoldering lava. His feet were caught in the lava, but he was not sinking. The initial pain was gone and now he realized that the jutsu was only meant to keep him from moving.

He struggled against the small pit of lava, but it was no use. Ryoka appeared above him grinning arrogantly, which informed Jidaki that it was Ryoka who had made this jutsu. Suddenly, Kiriko emerged from the ground beneath Jidaki and gave him an uppercut. Jidaki went flying through the air. as he fell back down to the ground, Kiriko moved with extreme speed to give his body numerous blows. It felt like she was hitting him everywhere at once, not an inch of his body was left un-bruised. She finally grabbed him and slammed him into the ground hard from point blank distance. He stood as quickly as he could, only to find the genin conforming on him again. Shinkibou yelled "doton: Te no tsuchi (hands of earth) no jutsu". Kiriko yelled: "fuuton: kirikaze (wind cut) no jutsu. Ryoka yelled out: "katon: gouryuken (giant dragon blade) no jutsu. All three jutsu converged on Jidaki at the same time leaving his beaten and battered body there in the dust. They approached him to take the bell. However, when Shinkibou reached out to grab it, Jidaki grabbed his hand.

"Times up you guys, looks like you fail," he whispered and he began to chuckle. Suddenly his body began to glow with an odd brown/ purple chakra. He got up and it looked as if no damage had been done to him at all. He merely grinned at them even more. "You guys heard me, you fail. You are not worthy to be Konoha ninja. Go back to your cells and wait for the mind wipers to come"

"Wait, but I thought we had you. I don't understand what's going on, dattebayo!" screamed Shinkibou.

"That is exactly it: you **thought** you had me. Let me explain to why the 3 of you are not fit to be ninja. Yes, you understood that the purpose of this exercise was teamwork, that was commendable. However, you let your arrogance get the best of you," stated Jidaki, now in a more serious tone of voice. "Arrogance is not a trait that a shinobi needs. He needs modesty, no more than that, he needs to see truth. You all vastly overestimated yourselves. Do you think I was put in charge of you 3 for no reason. Trust me, we have done our homework on you guys. We know that you are not weak. You think I just got my jounin vest yesterday? I was an anbu member before they gave me this assignment. It must be the curse of the Uchiha to be so damn arrogant." This caused Shinkibou and Ryoka to give a low growl, but mostly because they knew it was true.

"But, sensei, how were we supposed to know what level of ninja you are? We would never know that kind of thing in a real situation," exclaimed Kiriko.

"That is the point you, blockheads! In a real time situation you will never know what your opponent's skills are. That is why you must distract him and analyze him down to the last bit," said Jidaki slightly raising his voice. " you all waited on purpose, thinking that I would drop my guard. However, I knew where you were from the start. You guys made a plan and it was good, but that's all you had; Just that one plan, which is why you were so taken of guard when I got up and was unharmed. Had you taken your time properly and engaged me carefully, using all the time you had, you would have been able to form a more realistic working strategy. You probaly good have taken the bell! In a real time situation, you would have all been dead," finished Jidaki coolly.

"Well, if what your saying is true, then wouldn't have rushing in head first been suicide anyway?!" said Ryoka.

"Yes, I admit that there is no way to perfectly assess your opponent's movements and skill ," started Jidaki. "That is why you have to use caution. You can not be the least bit arrogant or it will cost you your life. You need to take your time and form not one, but several plans. A shinobi never puts all of his faith into only one thing. Take for example Shinkibou, do you really think he got that close to killing Zenkage because he was strong?! NO! Shinkibou, I am sorry to tell you, but you are no where near the Zenkage's level. You got by on luck and careful planning. You were clever enough to use the Zenkage's own arrogance against him. Why could you not apply the same methods here? Instead of being so proud and quick to use all your best jutsu in an attempt to obliterate me, you should have approached the situation more carefully. You should have led me on to thinking that you were all weak. If you had done it like that, you could have turned the tables on me."

For a while, everyone was quite. They all wanted to see what would happen next. No one knew how they were supposed to react. The 3 genin sat there and slowly absorbed what their sensei was trying to tell them. It was just common sense to a ninja, when you thought about it. They had all been so stupid. Shinkibou felt the worst. He had made the plan himself. Their failure was his fault. How could he have been so stupid? His mother had always stressed to him that arrogance was foul and useless, but he hadn't listened. It must have been true afterall, that arrogance ran in the Uchiha blood. How would he be able to redeem himself now, he had blown his shot. No, he wouldn't let it end like this. He had to stop and at least try to fight this. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kiriko had already started talking.

"Sensei, I know we may seem like a bunch of douche bags right now, but maybe you could give us another chance. I mean, this is what being a ninja is all about, right? None of us are ready to stop fighting yet. We all have our own reasons, but we are linked by the drive to survive and become strong shinobi."

"You don't get 2nd chances in the ninja world," said Jidaki coldly as he turned to walk off.

"Then you just gotta make them, dattebayo!" screamed Shinkibou activating his sharingan with some difficulty and charging towards sensei.

All 3 genin had once again converged on Jidaki, but this time it was strictly Taijutsu. They had all expended too much chakra to even think about Ninjutsu. Jidaki was taken a bit off guard, but quickly recovered. He had no problems confronting them in hand to hand combat, but Kiriko was worth more than her share of trouble. She had been a Taijutsu expert afterall. Jidaki was being pushed back by these brats, the nerve of them! He had been so preoccupied with dodging Kiriko's blows, that he didn't even notice that her hand was getting closer to the bell every time she struck. Suddenly a chime was heard and all 3 genin jumped back, a satisfied grin on their faces. Jidaki looked down at where the bell was until a second ago. He just stood there for a second letting the tension rise.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!!" he yelled. They were all scarred to death now, he seemed pissed. "…you aren't so bad afterall."

All 3 of them let their bodies relax a little before returning to normal. The looked curiously at their sensei, they needed the answer spelled out for them. He explained to them that he liked their style. _It ain't about how many jutsu you learn or some dumb stuff like that. No, it is about hard work and character. It's true that those who fail in the ninja world are considered losers, but those who don't give it their all don't even deserve the title shinobi._ Those were his exact words, at that time it pretty much went over their heads, but they would come to understand it soon enough. It was a pretty cool phrase afterall. He motioned for them to go back to their rooms and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He had returned to the Hokage's office to give the full report. His mother was more than happy to see him in alive and breathing. He accepted her hug of death without his usual resistance. He told her everything that had happened in great detail, while Shizune took notes. She listened intently and was very surprised to hear how things went. They had discovered the teamwork part, but had been done in by arrogance. In the end he had let them pass, but only because he liked their style. She laughed to herself. Tsunade's son had really taken his father's wishes to heart. Jidaki's father was such a loser, but she loved both him and their son. She asked him what his final analysis of the team was.

"They will not doubt be strong," said Jidaki. "Maybe, even some of the strongest shinobi Konoha has ever seen. well, we say that with every new generation don't we! hehe... its getting a bit cliche!"

"Good. Well, unfortunately we do not have time to waste. You guys re going on a mission tomorrow." She said in a strict tone. "You have 2 choices: the dog or the Fox."

* * *

Okay there it is! chapter 3! okay you guys gotta review and tell me, which mission you wanna see. the fox or the dog. please review and let me know, otherwise I will just have to go with my own poor judgement. sigh... Any how was it? I know all the mains are OCs, but I tried to make it as Naruto-ish as possible. yeah, true fans probaly noticed how I basically stole that whole training exercise from Kakashi and team 7. However, I tried my best to make it original by changing the lesson they learn in the end. I like keeping the readers guessing, muawawahaha! ... or is my story kinda of predictable. what?! but it is an adventure, they are always so conventional. yeah, I PROMISE that next time, some of the old naruto characters will be making their appearances. So review and let me know who you want to see! first come first serve!

**Shinkibou:** I wanna meet Naruto, dattebayo! he is da bomb! and Sakura-chan is hot, her too!  
**Jidaki:** I wanna meet Anko and Kurenai! duh, they are total babes!! wouldn't mind seeing Hinata either.  
**Chouji:** The old man from ichiraku ramen! I am hungry and crave his ramen of eternal satisfaction!  
**Kiriko:** Rock lee! he is so cute! I wanna make out with him and play with his eyebrows!  
**Shizune:** Whatever the viewers want, of course!  
**Kiba:** Akamaru! my old friend, basically my other half! I NEEEEEED HIM!!  
**Ryoka:** I don't really care, but Kabuto kicks ass in my opinion. bring him back and I might not kill Shinkibou! maybe...  
**Shikamaru:** I don't care, just don't bring back any troublesome guys. (secretly thinking about seeing temari and Ino)  
**Tsunade:** Jiraiya... I crave his manhood...I mean, he is a strong ninja who would be useful to the story.  
**CGA3991(me): **Shut up! you all sicken me with your opinions! you can't review, so in my book you are not even mammals! its the cruel truth! everyone please leave me some reviews. see ya next week!


	5. 4:the tale of the two beasts

Okay, its that time of the week everyone. yeah, I know this one is kind of short, but I am trying to build the tension. Lol, I wonder if this story will get popular soon. oh well, just gotta keep writing and doing my best! OKAY! here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Dog and The Fox**

Shinkibou had once again been awoken by the sound of his door being broken down by Kiriko. He sighed and for a moment seriously considered just removing his door permanently. There was really no point to it. The damn thing was always getting broken down by someone, and it did not even lock from the inside. What a waste. However, without the door there to protect him, who knew what kind of weirdoes might come into his room unexpected. His mind drifted to Jidaki, what an odd fellow he was.

"Come one meat head, get your ass up," said Kiriko in a casual tone. At first, Shinkibou had thought that Kiriko was cute, but now she had just become plain annoying. Not only did she have inhuman strength that rivaled Godaime and Sakura, but she was just plain rude. The chick would curse at you, insult you, and use the dirtiest words ever. Worst of all, she did all with a straight face and an unchanging voice. She was a weird girl indeed.  
"I would appreciate it if you would not use such foul language in my presence," said Ryoka calmly. Ryoka was another weird one. Shinkibou could not read him at all. It seemed like he was loyal to Madara at least somewhat. In the beginning he had not even wanted to join neo-konoha. However, he insisted on remaining alive. It seemed like he wanted to return to Zenkage tower. Despite this, he was actually quite friendly towards Shinkibou, Kiriko, and Jidaki-sensei. He was always polite and quick to help. However, he had not given much information about himself at all.

"Shut your mouth, Ryoka. We can all smell the scent of fresh cum spilling out of it," Kiriko said with a rather annoyed side glance. She was particularly harsh on those who tried to correct her language habits.

"Well, well. It is so refreshing to see my young students being so friendly towards each other from so early in the morning. I guess we already have flawless teamwork on our side," said Jidaki with a little grin. Jidaki was very hard to read as well, although he was very different than Ryoka. Ryoka would just stay quiet, while Jidaki would run his mouth without giving you a single sliver of actual information.

"Tch. Jidaki it sure must suck to be you, eh? These guys look like the most troublesome team of guys I have ever seen," said Shikamaru rounding the corner.

"Good morning, Shikamaru-kun! Well, you know what I say, L.I.M, life is mendokusei (troublesome), but we still have to get on with it," stated Jidaki in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hmph. Yeah, that is true. You are a jounin sensei now, so you gotta look out for your students. Anyway, Godaime wanted to see you all. Oh and let me tell you that she is not in a good mood," said Shikamaru walking off.  
"Alright, kiddies, time to get going," said Jidaki skipping off towards the Hokage's office. His students sweatdropped at his antics briefly before beginning to walk after him.

**Elsewhere, at Zenkage tower…**

"YOU STUPID FILTH!" screamed Madara at the top of his lungs, kicking the figure that lay huddle on the ground before him. "How dare you, HOW DARE YOU?!"

Uchiha Sasuke was getting the beating of a life time in the Zenkage tower torture chambers. In truth, Sasuke had not done anything wrong. He had in fact accomplished his mission overseas flawlessly and returned just in time to save the Zenkage. However, Madara did not care about any of that. He was pissed. He was furious, and everyone was going to feel his wrath. He did believe himself to be a god afterall. Sasuke lay on the floor in a beaten and broken heap. Madara had given Sasuke much worse beatings than this. It was true that Sasuke was a powerful shinobi and Madara's right hand man, but that was only by common perception. In truth, Sasuke was like a slave. He was not bound by chains or body weights. It was his mind that was enslaved. Madara had very carefully plotted out how to destroy Sasuke's rebellious and independent nature.

After the ninja wars were over Madara had confronted Sasuke in private. At this time Madara had shown Sasuke his true personality, the ruthless, cruel, and maniacal Madara. Madara had laughed and told Sasuke bluntly about how he had just been used. He berated Sasuke for hours on end, but Sasuke did not attack. Sasuke had known deep down that everything Madara had said was the truth. Sasuke had just been too stupid to see through Madara's plans earlier. Madara even told Sasuke how he had been the one to summon the Kyuubi spirit. Madara went on to say that Sasuke had dishonored Itachi and their entire family by helping him. Madara used clever words and satan-like manipulation to confuse Sasuke. When Madara was done he told Sasuke that he would have to be punished for his crimes. Sasuke had just stood their speechless, listening carefully. Madara had decided to take Sasuke's sharingan away. Sasuke did not even raise protest to this suggestion. So it came to pass that Sasuke should have his eyes removed. Madara had done it himself, taking a sadistic pleasure in causing pain to the young raven haired shinobi. When It was over Sasuke just sat on the floor curled up. He mumbled an apology for dishonoring his family and helping to destroy the ninja world. He did not cry, but the blood running down his cheeks made it seem that way. Sasuke just stood up with the blood dripping from his eyes and bowed down to Madara. He said that he would do whatever it took to restore his family's name and get his eyes back. Madara had only grinned and left the room.

Now in the present, Sasuke had had so much damage done unto his mind that he no longer knew anything. He could not tell right from wrong. He could not decide things on his own. He did not even know the difference between insects and humans. The arrogant and powerful beast was gone, replaced with a cowering and obedient servant. It was for this reason that Sasuke had been given the title of "dog". Everyone called him dog. He even called himself a dog. Whatever Madara said, Sasuke would simply obey without a second thought. He was a shadow of a human being. However, He did have his moments. When he might ask a question or try to understand something. At these times Madara would give him a proper beating and reprimand him for wanting to "know". For Sasuke knowledge was a crime. This was his punishment and he took it without resistance. Madara stomped on Sasuke's hand, but Sasuke didn't care. Madara broke Sasuke's kneecaps, but Sasuke didn't care. Madara crushed Sasuke's crotch, but Sasuke still didn't care. It was because of this factor that Madara often got bored with Sasuke quickly. Madara gave Sasuke one final kick and exited the room. Sasuke just remained on the floor trying desperately to realize that what he was feeling was pain.　However, he had no such luck.

Madara had gone of into a deeper portion of the dungeon to visit his next target. As he walked along the path to the "forbidden chambers" he could feel the excitement building up within him. His next "play thing" was always entertaining, much unlike that hunk of useless flesh Sasuke. The young creature was always so full of life, his eyes so full of hatred. Madara enjoyed watching the young creature lose control, then Madara could put the foul beast back in its proper place. This was the true power of the Mangekyou Sharingan afterall, to control the bijuu.

Madara entered the chamber only to have his vision blurred by a flood of blonde hair. Naruto had come so close to Madara that he could smell the stench of the foul beast reeking off of him. Madara felt himself hack a bit, this beast was truly too disgusting to deal with. However, remembering what he had come to do, he quickly composed himself. The Yellow haired young man just slunk back being too tightly held by his chains. Madara walked forward glaring at the filthy beast, just daring him to make an attempt at anything. However, Naruto knew better by now. He was no where near as tame as Sasuke, but he knew his place in this world. He sat back against the wall in anticipation. He was curious as too why Madara had come, it wasn't his monthly torture, so there was no reason for him to have come.

"you know, beast," started Madara " you smell quite foul." At this Madara gave a slight chuckle to himself and Naruto gave a low growl. "However, you know that is not why I came. So, why have I come? There was a break in 3 days ago. An attempt on my life was made and I want to know who did it. I have very few enemies in this world. In fact, "you all" were the only ones I have ever had. I know this is connected to you so you are going to tell me exactly what is going on. NOW!"

"What information do you have already?" asked Naruto apparently not even putting up a fight.

"He was an Uchiha, His name was… Shinkibou. He had a very detailed outlines of this complex. He used a Mangekyou sharingan," said Madara going down the list.

"Sorry, he is not one of ours. We don't use Uchiha scum," said Naruto with a grin.

Now came the fun part for Madara. He grabbed Naruto by the hair and began slamming his face into the wall. Naruto was still un-phased albeit a broken nose. He gave Madara another one of his "nice guy" grins. Madara just scoffed and took a few steps back. He did a few handseals and then shot thousands of tiny fireballs towards Naruto. Naruto screamed out with each one, the fireballs were small, but powerful. They were extremely painful and ensured that he stayed alive. Madara looked at Naruto again and asked what he knew. Naruto just lifted his middle finger at Madara claiming "this is what I know, ass-hole". Madara just shook his head in reprimand before grabbing Naruto by the throat and lifting him into the air. Naruto could feel the air in his lungs dissipating. Slowly he began to black out.

When he regained consciousness he was in the torture chamber. He saw all of the "toys" that lined the walls and knew he wouldn't like what came next. Madara approached him from behind with a long scalpel like shuriken. It had a chakra seal so the tip was glowing red with heat. Madara had heated the instrument to unthinkable temperatures. He then stabbed Naruto in the back. He continued to drag the blade down Naruto's back filled with sadistic joy. Naruto tried his best not to scream, when he felt the blade enter his back he had kept quiet. However, as Madara started to drag the blade down his spine Naruto could no longer hold it in. Naruto screamed louder than he had ever screamed before. His screams could probably be heard all throughout Konoha. As painful as it was this was just the beginning of a very long night for Naruto. Naruto, Madara's favorite play thing. Naruto, the fox.

_**In Neo-Konoha…**_

Shinkibou walked into his room and set down his things. He had just gotten out of possibly the longest ninja briefing ever. This was freaking ridiculous. Who ever heard of genin getting an S ranked mission? Well, it was not like they were going alone. In fact, 3 anbu rank teams were going with them, but it was still risky. Shinkibou had pretty much had his confidence crushed in the previous training exercises. He knew nothing about team formations or technical terms. However, he had resolved to give it his best shot and keep trying. He took a seat at his table and thought back to what he had been told in the briefing.

"_Alright, you 3, this is your first mission! You were all bitching about how strong you are, right? Well this is an S rank mission! How do you like them apples?!" said Tsunade in her usual tone. Jidaki just sweatdropped at his mothers antics._

"_what is the mission?" asked Ryoka in a slightly worried tone of voice._

"_I am glad you asked. There are 2. You will be doing both of them, but you may chose, which one you want to do first," Tsunade said. "Ryoka, I am sure you know of the Dog and the fox. Correct?"_

"_Well, everyone knows that the dog is," Ryoka paused slightly before continuing. "Uchiha Sasuke, but I have never heard of a fox."_

"_I see," said Tsunade ""the fox is famous, but kept secret. You have all heard of the organization Akatsuki, yes?" all of them nodded. "Well, it was rumored that they were capturing the tailed beasts and killing all the hosts, but I have recently got some new information. It seems like sometime after sealing the 7-tailed beast, there jutsu started to become unstable. Therefore, they had to keep the 8 and 9 tails beasts in their hosts. That would mean that these 2 hosts are still alive. You should all be familiar with the host of the 9-tails, his name is Uzumaki Naruto. He is veteran of the 4__th__ ninja wars and the former head of a special branch of anbu. He, Uzumaki Naruto, is the Fox. So I will ask you again. Which mission will you take: the Dog or the Fox?_

* * *

Okay, thats all for this week. I fell bad for doing that to Sasuke and Naruto, but don't worry they will be back in action and pwning people soon enough. thanks again to **Mstic Kyra**, for being my lone fan and commentor. You rock my socks off. lol. At any rate, people please continue to read this story and spread the word about RBF okay? see you all next week and don't forget to comment. who do you want to be saved first. Naruto or Sasuke?


End file.
